But, Ninjas Don't Get Colds!
by MihaelKai
Summary: When Naruto gets a cold, he thinks it's the worst thing to ever happen to him...but can Sasuke change his mind? SasuNaru, shounen-ai.


_A/N: I currently have a cold (pity me...) ...so the idea was rather inspired by that. I tried my best to get the sort of speech pattern someone with a really bad cold would have...but it still sucks. I don't know if they have TVs & DVD players in the series...I don't think they do. But for my fanfictionish purposes, they do. Alright? Alright. So this is just totally random...but I just had to write it...the plot bunny attacked... Also, flames are for campfires and will be used to roast marshmallows. R&R please!  
_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would be an official couple and I wouldn't be stuck writing fanfic for the series, now would I?_

_Pairing: SasuNaru_

_Warnings: Shounen-ai & mild to moderate OOCness & blatant failure to mention Sakura (because she's a pink-haired bitch)._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8AM - Forests of Konoha**

"Achoo!" A blond boy sneezed violently, nearly falling off the branch he had paused on.

"Yo, you alright, Naruto?"

"I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei," he replied, quickly catching up with him. Sasuke and Sakura were still ahead of them, but within sight. "Just dust in the air, I guess. Achoo!"

Kakashi shrugged and continued going. "Alright then."

**7PM - Ichiraku Ramen**

"Achoo! Ugh, I thig -Achoo!- I'b dyig," Naruto muttered, sounding absolutely miserable.

"Che," Sasuke snorted at the pathetic sight.

Naruto's head shot up to glare at him, the pain in his head doubling from the sudden movement. "Sasuke, teme, why are _you_ here?" he spat. "Let me die in peace."

"You're not dying, dobe. You've got a cold."

"What would you know, teme? You've probably never been ill in your life! And besides, ninjas don't get colds!"

"I get a cold almost every year," he replied. "Therefore, ninjas _do_ get colds." He sighed. "Come with me; I can have you better in no time."

"Why should I trust you? Why would _you_ help _me_?" he asked suspiciously. "And what would you want in exchange?"

"Look, do you want me to help you or not?" he asked annoyedly, but doing his best to hide a smirk.

Naruto sighed and stood to follow Sasuke to the Uchiha compound.

**8PM - Uchiha living room**

An hour after they had left Ichiraku, Naruto was curled up in a large blanket on Sasuke's couch, a stack of aloe-infused tissues on the coffee table in front of him and a trash can on the floor next to him.

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Naruto grabbed another tissue and blew his nose loudly. "I still say I'b dyig. I feel like I'b dyig."

"I told you, you've just caught a cold. You'll be better in no time," Sasuke replied, walking into the room carrying a bowl of steaming hot chicken soup.

"Eat this, it's good for you. Nothing works better against a cold than home-made chicken soup. Especially the Uchiha family recipe."

Naruto cautiously took a sip of the broth. "Hey, thith is ac'ually really goob!"

"Told you so," Sasuke replied, barely concealing a smile.

"Sasuke, you never answerb be. Why are you helbig be?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You're my teammate... And you're not nearly as entertaining when you're sick."

"Entertainig!?" he exclaimed. "What ab I? Your personal sibeshow!?"

Sasuke laughed. "I just meant you're not as fun to argue with."

Naruto tried to glare at him, sneezed again, and wound up pouting instead.

"Finish your soup, it really helps." Sasuke turned to leave the room but stopped, turning back to Naruto. "You want to watcha a movie or something?"

Naruto looked slightly surprised. "Sure! A cure for my boredob!"

"You really sound amusing when you're sick." This earned him Naruto sticking his tongue out at him. "A horror movie okay with you?"

"Uhm, sure. Nothig too horribly scary, rigd?" Naruto replied, sounding unsure.

"Of course not," he smirked, popping the scariest movie he owned into the DVD player. "_I've got him sitting in _my_ living room, curled up in _my_ blankets, drinking _my_ soup! Too perfect!_" he thought happily, sitting down next to Naruto.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was squeezing Sasuke's hand tightly, watching the movie from between the fingers on his other hand which were clamped over his eyes.

"Umm, Naruto, I can't feel my fingers. And as much as I'm sure you enjoy holding my hand...can you let go?"

Naruto, who had apparently not realized he had latched onto Sasuke's hand in the first place, blushed furiously and immediately let go. "S-sorry, I thog it was part of the couch, I swear!"

Sasuke laughed, a slight smile playing over his expression. "Calm down, Naruto." He took Naruto's hand, interlocking their fingers again and causing Naruto's blush to deepen slightly. "I don't mind, honest."

"Sasuke?" he asked questioningly, hesitating between syllables.

"Shh, just watch the movie."

By the time the movie ended, Naruto had his head buried in Sasuke's shoulder, scared out of his wits, and Sasuke was remarkably happy at the close contact.

"Teme! You said you wouldn't play anything too scary!" Naruto pouted, now hiding in the blanket.

"Well, I guess 'scary' is a relative term then, ne?" Sasuke replied with a smirk. "Anyway, how're you feeling now? You sound a little better."

"Yeah, a little. I don't feel like the living dead anymore. What was in that soup?"

"Sorry, can't tell you. Secret family recipe and all that crap," he teased.

"Saaaasssssuukkkkeeeeee," he whined, giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, sorry. Clan secret." He carefully avoided the gaze he knew would make him give in. "Come on, you should go to sleep. You need your rest go get over the last of your cold."

"Fine," Naruto sighed defeatedly. He laid down on the couch, Sasuke helping him adjust the blankets. "Good night, Sasuke."

"Good night, Naruto," he replied, turning off the light and leaving the room, though he wished he could have stayed to watch over his Naruto. "_Wait, did I just think of Naruto as 'mine'? 'My Naruto'? Hmm...I like of the sound of that._"

**Next Day - 9AM - Uchiha living room**

"Naruto, wake up." Sasuke shook the sleeping boy's shoulders slightly.

"Hm? Wha?" he asked groggily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"How're you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"Tons better. I can breathe again. And I don't sound funny! Sasuke, you're a miracle worker!"

He laughed at that. "Come on, breakfast is ready. It's on the table waiting." He turned, indicating for Naruto to follow him, which he did.

Naruto's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw the amount of food laid out before him. Several large platters, each easily two feet across, were on the table; one of bacon, one of scrambled eggs, one of fruits, and one of toast. Two places were set on the table as well. Sasuke had outdone himself.

"Sasuke," he breathed, in awe. "Did you cook all of this yourself?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It didn't take me that long. It's just...really rare for me to have someone to cook for. ...I guess I got a bit carried away." He laughed nervously.

Naruto piled his plate before taking a bite of the eggs. "These are amazing! Where'd you learn to cook like this?" He pouted. "The only thing I can cook is ramen."

Sasuke smiled slightly at the compliment to his culinary abilities. "I used to watch my mother cook all the time when I was little. And I've kind of had to learn how to support and feed myself. I, unlike you, cannot live off of ramen. And, really, I like cooking. But tell anyone I said that and you will die a slow, painful death. I guess...I could teach you how to cook...if you want."

"Really? That'd be great! And don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you like to cook. Personally, I think it's kinda cool."

He shrugged, "It's a good stress relief tool."

"But so, how am I ever going to repay you for this? For taking care of me like this? I'll do anything."

Sasuke thought for a moment before getting up and walking around the table. "Anything?" he asked, kneeling so he could look right into Naruto's eyes.

He nodded, swallowing nervously at the look in Sasuke's eyes and hoping he wouldn't regret saying that.

Sasuke leaned forwards, gently pressing his lips against Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widened at the contact, but he couldn't pull away as he was frozen in shock.

"Consider any and all debts to me repaid," Sasuke whispered as he pulled back.

Sasuke started to get up and leave, but he was abruptly pulled down again by the front of his shirt. A pair of lips reconnected with his, a hand at the back of his neck keeping him from pulling away.

Sasuke, after recovering from the initial shock that Naruto was _willingly_ kissing him, grinned into the kiss. Things were going better than he could have possibly dreamt! His tongue swiped across Naruto's lips, causing the other to gasp at the new sensation. He took his chance, slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth, dominating the kiss. But Naruto was not one to give up that easily and they fought for control for a while before Sasuke won. They broke apart, both panting heavily.

"Sa-Sasuke, I-" Naruto began before he was cut off by Sasuke pressing a finger against his lips to silence him.

"Naruto, I have to tell you this now, or I may never have the opportunity nor the courage to again. I've liked you for quite some time now, since before the whole 'kiss accident' actually. I think...I think I might even l-love you."

Naruto's face broke into a wide grin at this and he kissed Sasuke lightly on the cheek before hugging him tightly, almost as if he were afraid Sasuke would disappear. "Same here, Sasuke. Same here." He paused. "Oh, and Sasuke?"

"Yes, Naruto?" he asked, pulling out of the suffocating embrace.

"I've decided. Ninjas do get colds. But having a cold isn't so bad...if you have someone to take care of you," he answered with a grin.

A genuine smile settled on Sasuke's face and he leaned forward, capturing Naruto's lips with his own oncemore.

**The End**

_A/N: Okay...so I hope that didn't suck. It was just a random thing I wrote. Please Review! It takes only a few extra minutes, and it makes me very happy!!  
_


End file.
